Falls Apart
by bellus-qui
Summary: Draco and Ginny are married but now Ginny's leaving him. why? angst, i think it's kinda sad. Pls Read and Review, thx!* CHAPTER 6 UP *
1. Stab In the Heart

1 **~FALLS APART~**  
  
2 CHAPTER 1: Stab In The Heart  
  
" No more, Draco Alastor Malfoy! No more! I'm not going to take anymore of your crap! I don't want to hear any sort of explanation you have because they're all lies! " Virginia Weasley shouted from her and her husband's bedroom. She was taking out her suitcase and tearing clothes off their hangers, then stuffing them roughly into the suitcase. Tears were streaming down her face. There was anguish and sadness written all over it.  
  
She had had a happy marriage at the beginning, but things started to become rocky when Draco started working for the Ministry as an Aurorer. Ginny would wait up till 3am in the morning until Draco got home from work. Whenever she asked for a reason, he would away say the same thing – too much paper work, Gin, I'm tired, can we not talk about this now? Every single time, she understood and didn't say a word more. It happened a few times a month, than a few times a week than every single day. One fine day, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
**~FLASHBACK~**  
  
" Ginny?" Draco sounded shock to see his wife sitting at the table waiting for him to return home.  
  
" You didn't have to wait up for me, Gin…" he said as he was taking off his tie.  
  
" Draco, we have to talk. And please don't lie to me." Ginny looked up at him and searched out his grey eyes questioningly. Draco merely nodded, still trying to undo his tie.  
  
" Draco, why are you always coming home late? And don't tell me it's because of work. Draco…Ron told me he…" she paused, unsure if she should continue. Starting again she said, " Ron said he saw you with another women; at Diagon Alley. You were holding her hand…" Her lips trembled as she said this.  
  
" What? That's impossible…I would never…" Draco stuttered slightly.  
  
" Draco…please…please don't try lying anymore, I found this…" she held up a small card to him. She read to him, " Last night was wonderful, tonight same place? Midnight, I'll be waiting. Signed, your little sex machine…" Draco was speechless. He didn't know how to explain.  
  
" You went through my things?" was all he managed as he snatched the card away from her hands.  
  
" That isn't the point, Draco! The point is…the point is I want a divorce, Draco…" Ginny said in a soft voice, she was already at the point of breaking down.  
  
" Ginny, please, listen to me, I can explain!" he tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.  
  
" Don't…don't touch me…there's nothing you need to explain, I understand the situation very well." With that, she took off up the stairs to pack her things.  
  
**~ END OF FLASHBACK~**  
  
Draco banged on the door again, it was locked and he couldn't even open it with magic. He was desperate now. He really didn't know what to do or what to say. She was right, he couldn't explain. All he could do was apologise.  
  
" Virginia! Please open the door! Don't go! I love you! I need you! Please! You're right, I can't explain but can't we talk this out? I'm really sorry! I really don't know what cam over me!" it was futile, pathetic, she wouldn't listen.  
  
She zipped up her suitcase and swung open the door.  
  
" Sorry? Is that all you can manage? The famous womaniser, aren't you? God dammit, you're just like your father. Get out of my way!" she lugged her suitcase down the staircase. Draco's heart squeezed even tighter when she said that.  
  
" Gin…don't leave me!" Draco caught her wrist and begged again.  
  
Ginny let go of her suitcase and with a burst of strength, she gave him a tight slap across the cheek.  
  
" I'm not your toy, Draco! It's no more 'Draco wants, Draco gets'! Why don't you just let me be happy, Draco? Goodbye…"  
  
BAM!  
  
She slammed the door hard. "There she goes, the one true love I've ever had in my whole pathetic life. And now she's gone. She was right; it's no more Draco wants Draco gets…What have I done? What have I done?" Draco whispered to himself as he sat against the wall with his head in his hands. He started to cry.  
  
A/n: Oh O… Hmm…should I continue the story? Or should I just leave it here? It's really up to you guys, so tell me what you think! 


	2. Sweet Memories

A/n: Hello! Thx for the great reviews, sorry about the last chp being so short, I really couldn't think of anything else! Anyway, some people suggested that I wrote about how Draco and Ginny got together, so this is it! For those who hate flashbacks, Sorry! I promise I'll get on with the story really soon! That's all for now, toodles!  
  
1 Chapter 2: Sweet Memories  
  
There he sat, back against the wall, face buried in his hands. The whole house was silent except for the sounds of Draco whimpering. He could have sat there for minutes hours or days he didn't really care.  
  
\ What were you thinking Draco Malfoy?! She's your wife for gods' sake! At least she was…Just for a fling…I hurt her so much and now she's never going to want me back. She'll never forgive me for such a despicable act. I swore to her family, her friends that I would never ever hurt her, but look at what I've done. And for what? Just to bed another woman?? What got into me? How could I have let my hormones take over?! Dammit! I love Ginny, now and forever, but she'll never love me ever again. I'll never see her smile, her kisses, her love. Never again. \  
  
The tears began flooding his eyes again, as he began recalling the past, their first kiss. His heart felt another pang as he remembered how soft the kiss was.  
  
All this might not have happened if Draco had not saved Ginny from rape six years ago. They would not have been married, they would not have fell in love, neither would they even give a heck about each other by now. It was pure coincidence that Draco Malfoy happened to walk pass that old empty classroom…  
  
  
  
" Let go of me! Let go of me!! Don't touch me!! AH!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs but it seemed like no one would save her. She was kicking and screaming but it was useless. Her small body was sprawled on a long rectangular table. Crabbe and Goyle had tied both her hands and legs to prevent her from fighting back; they had also taken away her wand.  
  
" Shut up, you bitch! There's no point screaming, no one is every going to hear you. But you can scream all you want later, baby…" Crabbe sniggered viciously. Ginny began to scream even louder.  
  
" Goyle, you rip her clothes, while I start to prep her…I get to go first, you can watch and wait your turn!" Crabbe growled as he ordered Goyle. Goyle climbed over Ginny and began to unbutton her blouse hungrily, while Crabbe kissed every area of her chest which was being revealed. Ginny was half crying and half screaming at them to stop. Goyle was already halfway down her blouse and Ginny's bra was already showing. Crabbe was about to put his hands on Ginny's breast when a commanding voice stopped him.  
  
" I said let her go." Draco was standing at the doorway with a stern look on his face and fury in his eyes.  
  
" Sod off! If you want a whore go get Blaise or Pansy! This Weasley's mine! " Crabbe was about to grab his wand but Draco was faster.  
  
"Stupefy!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at Crabbe and Goyle. They both collapsed onto the ground like flies. Draco stepped over their unconscious bodies with a disgusted look and stopped at where Ginny was. He began to untie the ropes but Ginny began kicking and screaming again.  
  
" What are you trying to do, Malfoy? Knock them unconscious so you could have me all to yourself?! Don't you dare touch me!!!"  
  
" As much as I appreciate your…'invitation'…I am not that sort of person. So you can either let me untie you and get you out of this hellhole OR would you rather prefer that I leave you here to wait for these halfwits to wake up and rape you senseless?" Draco said this in a very f lat tone, making Ginny feel a little guilty.  
  
" Sorry…I thought you were…" Ginny said in a soft voice.  
  
Draco took off his cloak and threw it over Ginny to keep her warm as well as cover her up. She mumbled a quick thank you as he began to slide his hand under her legs and back, carrying her in his arms. Ginny was secretly happy about this because she was really far too tired to walk on her own, her knees were still weak and she was still in shock. She laid in Draco's arms and began to close her eyes as Draco carried her out of the classroom. Suddenly, a question popped into her mind. She looked up into his cold grey eyes.  
  
" Why did you save me?" she asked softly.  
  
Draco brought his gaze down to the fair redhead's big brown eyes.  
  
" Lets just say that I've this sort of thing one too many times at home and I'm really sick of it." Draco suddenly had flashbacks of the screams of his mother he had heard from his father's study. Hurtful memories began to flow into his mind. His father had been sent to Azkaban in his fifth year when Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Ginny decided not to pursue the matter upon seeing the look on Draco's face. She shut her eyes again and began to doze off. She felt safe and warm, just like she was back in the Burrow in her own bed. In her sleep, she snuggled her head into Draco's shoulder and smiled slightly when she did so. Draco blushed slightly. No girl had ever done something so innocent and childlike with him before. He looked down at Ginny's peaceful sleeping face. \ She's beautiful, just like a fiery angel. \ Right now, he didn't really care if anyone saw them like that.  
  
" Ginny…Ginny…" Draco was surprised at himself for calling her by her first name.  
  
" Hmm…huh? O…" Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she suddenly was catapulted back into real life.  
  
" We're here…at Hospital Wing. Can you walk? I don't think I can accompany you into there. I've got to go inform a teacher or at least Professor Dumbledore about Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
" Yeah…I think I can walk…" Draco sensed a hint of disappointment in Ginny.  
  
But before Draco could let Ginny down, she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
" Thank you, Draco Malfoy, for saving me." She smiled at him. A smile which never failed to knock him senseless. She slid out of his arms and walked through the doors of Hospital Wing. Draco was still stunned by what Ginny had done. Never ever would he have expected Ginny to be so daring. Although it was a brief kiss, it was a great one too. Draco smiled to himself and a sudden feeling of warmth and sweetness began to spread from both Draco and Ginny's hearts.  
  
The next day, both Crabbe and Goyle were expelled from school and Professor Dumbledore had made a special acknowledgement to Draco, letting everyone know what a hero he was. The Weasleys also began to treat Draco more civil, because Draco and Ginny had begun dating soon after the incident. They were madly in love with each other, practically obsessed. They married soon after they graduated from Hogwarts and everyone thought that it would be a happy ending for them. But I guess they were wrong.  
  
Someone banging loudly at the door interrupted Draco's happy memory. \Ginny! She's come back! \ Draco got up quickly to open the door. When the door swung open, it wasn't his fair redheaded wife, but a voluptuous woman with long straight ebony hair with a white complexion, dressed in a tight long black dress. His mistress.  
  
" Hello Draco." 


	3. Visitors

~**[Chapter 3: Visitors]**~  
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting in the study of the Burrow trying to complete her edition of Hogwarts, A History. She had specifically informed everyone that she did not want to be disturbed, not even if Voldemort came back alive and was knocking on the door. She was thinking of her next sentence when she heard a *pop* sound behind her chair.  
  
" I told you…I don't…." she stopped as she spun around and saw Ginny standing drenched in her tears, dirty and one hand carrying her suitcase. She was trying to hold back her tears, trying not to let Hermione see that she was crying. But she could not hide it. Hermione was her best friend and she knew when Ginny was crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was runny, her lips were trembling and her hair would be everywhere. That night, it seemed like the worst case.  
  
"Herm…" she stuttered softly, trying to wipe away her tears.  
  
" Gin…What happened? Why are you crying? Where's Draco?" Hermione got up from her chair and began approaching Ginny. Ginny only sobbed even harder at the mention of Draco.  
  
" It's…it's just…" Ginny stopped, she wanted to speak, but she was the words were choked, she just cried even more.  
  
" O dear….Ginny, calm down…tell me what's wrong…" Hermione gave Ginny a big hug as Ginny cried all over her shoulder.  
  
When she finally stopped, Hermione motioned Ginny to the sofa.  
  
" Ok, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded. She told her of what Ron had told her earlier that day and about the card she found from Draco's mistress. In between some sentences, she paused, holding back her tears before continuing again. Hermione was silent all throughout Ginny's story, she didn't want to stir any emotions from Ginny, but inside her she was cursing and swearing a Draco, wishing she could get her hands on him right them. When Ginny finished her story, Hermione handed her some tissues to dry her tears.  
  
" I can't believe he would do such a thing, that bastard…" Hermione began. "Have you told anyone else yet? Ron? Harry? Your Mom and Dad?" she asked.  
  
" No…after I left the house, I came straight here. I didn't know where else to go. I don't know how I'm gonna tell them. You know what my brothers are like, and Mom and Dad will just freak out and fuss all over me. Harry…he'll probably be like my brothers, go on a crazy Kill Draco Hunt. Herm…I'm really lost…I don't know what to do. I don't know why Draco did those things…was it because of me? Is it because I didn't pay enough attention to him? Wasn't I good to him?" A few tears began to drop again.  
  
" Don't you dare blame yourself for what that git has done to you. It isn't your fault at all. He was the one who did such despicable things behind your back and he dares to ask you to forgive him?! How dare he…" Hermione's temper was building up to the boiling point. " Gin…do you want me to break the news to your family?" Hermione asked in a comforting tone.  
  
"No…I think I have to do it myself…I really don't know how they'll take it. Especially my brothers…and Harry too…I don't want them to hurt Draco…I'm sure they'll try anyway…"  
  
" Come on…let's go and get you washed up…and I'll prepare you a room, ok? Oh, and if you're wondering where everyone is, they'r all out at some restaurant. I sort of warned them not to disturb me," Hermione winked and took Ginny's suitcase and began walking towards the door.  
  
" Herm…" Ginny called out and Hermione turned her head back.  
  
" Thanks a lot Hermione, I really don't know what I would have done without you…" Ginny gave a weak smile.  
  
" No problem…you're always welcomed here. Why don't you lie down and get some rest first, ok?" Hermione replied.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"SIT DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" Mrs Weasley shouted at her son. Immediately the kitchen went quiet. The Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione were sitting around the rectangular table.  
  
Ginny had just told them about Draco's affair, and as Ginny expected, tempers flared from her brothers but Harry remained composed and was set into deep thought. Ron got up from his seat and began banging the table with his fist, swearing at Draco, Fred and George soon followed suite until Mrs Weasley put a stop to it.  
  
" Sit down! All your cursing and swearing will NOT help the situation! Your sister is already in a painful enough situation and all you can think about is fighting! I'm sure we're all very shocked by this news but please behave yourselves! You are no more seven year old children throwing tantrums about!" Mrs Weasley scolded them.  
  
" Molly…please calm down, I'm sure they're just being protective over Ginny. I mean, they ARE her closest brothers." Mr Weasley tried to calm his wife down. He turned his head to Ginny, " How are you feeling now, Gin? You can stay here for as long as you want, you understand? Try not to think of all the recent events, what has happened, has happened. When I see Draco at work, I'll try to get some answers out of him."  
  
Percy cut in, "I can get the divorce papers done for you, if you want to, Gin…"  
  
"Oh Shut up Percy, this is not the time…" Charlie snapped.  
  
" That, ass... I warned him, I warned him if he ever did anything to hurt my little sister, I would kill him and shred him into a million pieces! Dammit! I should never have let Ginny even date him!" Ron began clutching his fists again.  
  
Hermione put a hand on his arm and said, " No one wanted this to happen, Ron, please don't get angry, and it's not your fault…"  
  
" Alright, alright… everyone get some sleep, it's quite late already. We'll discuss this further tomorrow. I'm warning all of you, especially you, Ron, DO NOT confront Draco. Hermione, I think you had better watch over him tonight. Ginny, try to get a good sleep, tomorrow will be a better day." Mr Weasley said to everyone. Ginny hugged her brothers and parents and went up to her bedroom to rest.  
  
Ginny was getting into her nightgown when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She wondered if it was one of her brothers. When she opened the door, she saw not a redhead but someone with a lightning scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Back at Draco and Ginny's home…  
  
" Hello Draco."  
  
" It's you…What are you doing here? Haven't you tormented me enough?" Draco growled.  
  
" Torment? I thought you liked me, I mean we even made love, Draco," the woman replied back, unfazed.  
  
" Made love? You call that love? It was nothing more than lust. I don't know why I was so stupid, to fall for you and how I even…god…!" He banged his fist on the wall. She began to walk into his house.  
  
"Get out! You are not welcomed here! Does tormenting me give you some sort of sick pleasure? That night was a mistake, it was like you had a spell over me of some sort! Get out!" Draco's eyes were becoming vicious.  
  
" A spell? Impossible, you know I'm a squ…well I'm a person who can't do any magic. Why are you so angry with me anyway, love?" she ran a finger from his throat down his chest caressingly.  
  
For a moment, Draco felt like he wanted her again and it was hard to fight it, but he snapped out of his trance and pushed her hand away. Her reaction was only a smirk. Draco felt disgusted with himself.  
  
" Aren't you happy now?! My wife has left me because of you, what more do you wan…" before Draco could finish, she cut in, " Draco Draco Draco, please do not push the blame onto me. Admit it. Admit that you wanted me as much as I wanted you that night. I didn't force you to have sex with me, Draco. And even if you hated me so much, why didn't you just burn the little card I gave to you, so your wife wouldn't have found it…" she trailed off.  
  
Draco's head shot round and glared at her. " How – do – you – know – my – wife – found – the – card??!!" He stood there stunned, unable to move.  
  
She gave him her smirk again, this time with a soft laugh. Draco could not move his legs. It was like some one had cast the binding spell on him. He stood there staring at her. " What's happened to my legs?! What have you done to them??? Who are you?!"  
  
" Sorry Draco…but it looks like the cat's out of the bag…" she grinned at him and held out her palm in front of her." She looked into her palm and out of thin air, a dagger appeared into it.  
  
  
  
A/n: Who is this mystery woman? And is she going to kill Draco? Also, what's Harry doing in Ginny's room so late at night? Find out soon…meantime, pls review and tell me what you think of this. Bye…!  
  
P.S: Thanks to my bro for giving me great ideas for this chapter! 


	4. Confusion

A/n: Hello again! I decided to rewrite this chapter a little coz I didn't really like the draco scene. Anyways, PLZ READ N REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING U!!! *down on my knees with big brown eyes*  
  
~** CHAPTER 4: CONFUSION **~  
  
Harry Potter was standing at Ginny Weasley's bedroom doorway. Subconsciously, Ginny felt a little disappointed that those eyes were green and not grey. Yet then she remembered the soothing effect Harry's eyes always had on her, so calm yet so vibrant. Ginny had been over Harry for a long time now.she had come to terms with herself that she and Harry were just not meant for each other, besides, he was her brother's bestfriend. It was like being caught in a web of love. Harry had liked Cho Chang, Ginny liked Harry, Draco liked Ginny and Cho liked Draco. Somehow, Harry had changed after the defeat of Voldermort in his fifth year. He had become more quiet than usual; it was like his job was done and that was that. After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry had his fair share of women and flings. Fame brought with it fortune and a silent air of arrogance. The Harry Potter she had known in Hogwarts had changed towards her. Now, he was standing at her doorway waiting silently for her to come out of her trance.  
  
"Harry." she gasped softly.  
  
" You were expecting someone else?" He replied in a flat tone.  
  
" No.No, of course not.erm.is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
" I heard about you and Draco.sorry about that.I always knew he was a bastard. Shouldn't have ever let you marry him, eh? Are you going to let me in?"  
  
Not knowing what else to say, she stepped aside to let him into her bedroom. She had an uneasy feeling about it because she and Harry had become very distant after they left Hogwarts. She still saw him during gatherings and sometimes at Ron and Hermione's place but they didn't really talk much anymore.  
  
Harry had settled himself on Ginny's bed while she preferred to sit on the chair in front of her mirror. They sat in awkward silence for a while when Ginny finally said something.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here at his time of the night?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing, if you were alright. I'm willing to be your shoulder to cry on if you want to just let it all out."  
  
" Why should I be crying over that useless fool?! It's not like I was sooo in love with him or anything! He's out of my life once and for all and I'll never have to see him again." Ginny's emotions were getting the better of her, her eyes were becoming watery but she refused to let anyone see how vulnerable she was.  
  
" Do you really hate him, Ginny? Are you ready to move on? Do you regret it now?! Marrying that Deatheater. I warned you, Ginny, I warned you that you would regret it! And now it has happened, you should have listened to me!"  
  
Harry's expression had taken a turn for the worst. He was angry like Ginny had never seen before. He was shouting at her, what was happening? Before Ginny could say a word, Harry got up from her bed and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him. What had just happened? Why was he so worked up? Did I say something wrong? All these thoughts and questions whizzed through her mind. She could not sleep for the whole night, thinking of Harry. and Draco...  
  
~**~  
  
The shining piece of metal was in her hand. He knew she was going to kill him, because he had figured out what she was, or at least he thought he had. She's an assassin, he thought to himself, she's gonna kill me and end my misery. Damn. Her voice broke his line of thought.  
  
" Drat! I can never get thought spells right! I ask for a drink and they give me a dagger! Argh!" in that instant, the dagger disappeared from the palm of her hand. She muttered a few words under her breadth and the dagger was replaced by a cool Bloody Mary.  
  
Draco was in a state of confusion. His brain tried to process all he was seeing but it drew a blank. Why wasn't he dead yet? Wasn't she an assassin sent to destroy his life and kill him? His legs were still immobile; all he could do was literally stand there like an idiot.  
  
" Why didn't you kill me?!" Draco growled.  
  
"Kill you? Sorry if I scared you with the knife and all. I was never really good at Thought Magic." She sipped her drink leisurely as she seated herself onto the couch in front of Draco.  
  
What was she talking about? Thought Magic? What the hell was that? Draco's head spun even harder as he was thrown into a deeper pit of confusion and agony. Finding his voice, he began to speak.  
  
" Stop playing around! I know who you are! Who sent you to kill me? Bitch Assasin! Just who the hell are you? You waltz into my life pretending to be some temptress, destroy me, and now you're holding me captive in my own home?! What more do you want?! " Draco tugged and pulled at his legs but they were firmly stuck to the ground. She still kept her cool, throughout her whole confrontation she wore the same calm face, unfazed and unbothered by whatever Draco was saying.  
  
She got up from the couch and in a blink of an eye made the drink disappear. She began trailing her hands on her headrest of the couch, her gaze fixed on her hand. She began tapping her fingers gently.  
  
" Dear dear Draco. I thought better of you. Haven't you figured out who I am yet? Haven't you at least guessed yet? Now I'm here and yet you don't remember me? I'm hurt." she looked up at Draco with her cat-like eyes as if she was sending information to him through eye contact.  
  
Draco was thoughts were thrown back into the past where he had begged his father for her, where he fantasized about her kind.until a certain redhead came along into his life, and then the fantasies stopped and all he ever wanted was Ginny. He remembered who this mistress of his was. he remembered her kind.  
  
Draco's eyes became wide as the horror of what was happening came collapsing down on him. He tried to shout but no words came out, he tried to struggle but he could not move. She was already in front of him. Leaning her body against Draco's she put her cheek next to his, running her hands through his hair, she whispered something into his ear.  
  
" Have you remembered, Draco? What am I Draco?" she whispered seductively, she was rubbing her legs in between Draco's, enjoying the pleasure.  
  
He choked on the one word which escaped his mouth,  
  
" Lattos. "  
  
~**~  
  
A/n: ok,sucky chapter. I know you're going HUH? by now and you're asking what the hell are Lattos?? Okok, all will be revealed in good time, any questions juz post them in your reviews. Flame me all you want for this chapter, I won't blame the good people :P 


	5. What the Hell are Lattos???!!!

A/n: apologies to all who were super confused or totally frustrated with me! Sorry! Okies, anyway this is the descriptional chapter on what the hell Lattos are. The plot will be continued in the next chapter. Read and Understand! Pls review and tell me what think!  
  
**~Chapter 5: What the Hell Are Lattos???!!!~**  
  
The Lattos are shapeshifters of the magical world who are something like mercenaries. Their main purpose is to serve those who 'pay' them well. When I say 'pay' it doesn't necessarily mean galleons and sickles but anything they feel is a worthy exchange for their job.  
  
The Lattos are far from human, they are neither good nor evil, they just carry out their instructions from their employer. The Lattos have no sense of loyalty, as long as you have what they might want, they will do the job for you.  
  
The use of the Lattos was banned many years ago in the wizarding world, therefore branded as dark magic. Since then, many have forgotten about the ancient Lattos, but they resurfaced during the time of the Dark Lord, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because of the numerous errands that had to be done.  
  
The Lattos, although not human, can pick up many human behaviours if they remain in human form for a long period of time. The Lattos have a special type of magic to assist them in their jobs - Thought Magic. As the name implies, this sort of magic is conjured by will of the mind.  
  
The Lattos remain a big mystery to the wizarding world. Many people have different opinions about them, some good and some bad. No one has ever reported seeing the original form of a Lattos because they are extremely secretive about their movements.  
  
A/n: Ok, anymore questions? Ok, if you do then put them in your reviews! Will try to answer them.so go easy, ok?? Bye. 


	6. Weird! Ponder Ponder...

I just realised that I don't have a disclaimer! Ok, here goes, I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I owned Draco but he belongs to JKR too (Damn!). However, the plot's all mine.  
  
**[Falls Apart]**  
  
Chapter 6: Weird! Ponder Ponder...  
  
A/n: here it is! The sixth chapter. Took me quite some time, huh? well, yeah, coz' for one, I was kinda having writers block and I didn't have much motivation from my reviews.*hint* *hint* ok, enjoy...  
  
" Lattos..." He spoke the words with utmost disgust. He understood everything now, but one question still buzzed around in his head. Who sent her and why?  
  
" Get off me, bitch!" " Whatever you say, Mr Malfoy..." She got up and with a wave of a hand, Draco collapsed as his legs finally gave way. They were numb but he could feel the blood gushing back into them. She had settled herself back onto Draco's black leather couch, staring intently at him in pain.  
  
" Why are you here and who sent you?!" Draco finally managed to say.  
  
" Sorry Draco, but information on all my clients are purely confidential," she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest," unless...of course..." her voice trailed and her lips curled into a conniving smile.  
  
" Unless what?! Unless I make mad love to you, whore?!"  
  
" Technically speaking Mr Malfoy, I'm really not even a real person and... sex with you was...well...lets just say it wasn't exactly the best I ever had."  
  
Now Draco really wanted to hurt her pretty face. Not only did she have to destroy his life but even his ego? How dare she say a Malfoy could not please a woman! The audacity! In a rage, Draco gathered all his strength and tried to rise from the ground to attack her but in no more than three steps, his face banged face flat into an invisible barrier causing him to fall back to his old corner.  
  
" Now now, Draco... We don't want ot spoil that pretty face of yours, now do we?" she said smugly. Draco was still rubbing his nose, wondering if it was broken. (a/n: what a baby...lol ) " Besides, I've already been kind enough to give you the freedom of using your legs. Hell, I've even given you a little space to pace around! Surely, you didn't have to hurt yourself like that, poor baby..." she pouted her lips as she said that, causing Draco to give out a low growl, narrowing his eyes on her.  
  
" Look on the bright side, Draco. Once my mission is complete, I'll get my reward, you'll be free and we'll all live happily ever after."  
  
Draco got up and paced around his little corner arms crossed, eyes on the ground, as if in deep thought.  
  
" Shut up with all this useless banter! What is it you want in exchange for information? Sex, money, my soul?! Tell me!" Draco was getting impatient and she could see the anxiety on his face.  
  
" Sadly Draco, it's none of the above. What I desire is simple.odd but very simple."  
  
Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He stopped pacing and stared wide eyed at her, he threw up his hands in frustration and shouted. " Well?! What the hell is it?"  
  
" Mr Malfoy," she got up slowly and said in a very business type tone," I would like a tour of life."  
  
*~*~*  
  
She had to talk to someone about it. About Harry. She was still thinking of his sudden outburst in her room last night. Ginny had woken up from a dream in the middle of the night. She didn't know what time it was, but she sure didn't feel like going back to sleep. Her room was dark with only beams of moonlight shining through her bedroom window. No doubt she was tired but she just felt so restless. She sat up in bed for a while, pondering about Harry and secretly lying to herself that she didn't miss Draco one bit. She tried to think about other things but they just kept leading back to Draco.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder how he was now. Was he with that woman now? Was he feeling sorry? Even crazy stuff like, 'wonder if he's hungry...'. She scolded herself for being so stupid. He doesn't love you, she told herself. If he did he would be here already, trying to win your heart back! Her mind screamed anger but her heart bled pain. She had to release all her thoughts, she had to write.  
  
She kicked the covers off and swung her legs onto the icy ground. The coldness on her feet sent chills down her spine as she walked over to her bulky suitcase. She rummaged through all her clothes and pulled out her precious secret diary that contained stuff from ratings of how Draco did in bed to how bad Draco's cooking was. Yes...it had all been about Draco. How crazy she was for him and how she loved him so much.  
  
She sat down by the desk facing the window and began to write all her thoughts and feelings down.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Here I am right now, miserable and totally heartbroken. Listening to the sounds of the night and drowning myself with words. You know why? Coz' I caught Draco cheating on me, that's why. I seriously do not want to elaborate on it right now, ok? I should have known anyway, we were never meant to be. A Weasley and a Malfoy just spelt too much trouble. I should have heeded everyone's advice and I should never had started it all in the first place. I hate him and I hate myself for letting this happen. Subconsciously, I know I'm asking myself if I'm still in love with him...my answer is -  
  
Just as she was about to write her next word, her attention was drawn to a hoot from an owl - Ron's owl. It was soaring in the air, flying towards Ron's window. /That's odd...who'd be sending Ron letters at this time at night?/ she asked herself. She craned her neck for a better view and noticed that there was even a letter attached to the foot of the creature. Weird.very weird.  
  
Forgetting about her diary, she closed it shut and clambered back into bed. Yet another thing to think about she muttered quietly to herself. She yawned, perhaps it was time for her to get some sleep.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Some answers to my fans! :P  
  
Hedwig, yes I did make all that stuff up! It's a lame name but that was pretty much all I could think of!  
  
Lightning bug, trust me, I will NOT make this H/G EVER! So chill, thx for reviewing all my chapters!  
  
Ms. Darkblood, hope I've answered your question! Sorry for making you in the dark so long too! Thx anyway for your cool reviews!  
  
A/n: how was it? Crap? Great? I dunno...so please tell me what you think. I really do thrive on reviews and I was kinda disappointed that I got so few for me previous chapters *takes out tissue to dry tears* BUT *sigh* whether or not I continue is seriously up to you guys! Maybe I should just scrap this story huh? ok, byebye for now! 


End file.
